Promises broken and kept
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: When newlyweds Kurt and Blaine are in a crash, everything seems to be a miracle when neither of them are badly hurt. But when Kurt wakes up with no memory of Blaine, will he be willing to rebuild the relationship he has with the stranger, or start over?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Based off of 'The Vow'**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood at the end of Kurt's hospital bed, looking over him. The Doctor said he'd be awake any minute and Blaine couldn't afford to miss it. As Blaine looked him over, he saw the cut on Kurt's lip, the bruise on his cheek, the bandage wrapped around his head. He bit his lip and thought back, it was all his fault.<p>

oOo

_Kurt smiled over at Blaine from the passenger seat,_

_"Hi sweetie," He smiled, leaning across the small space, Blaine smiled_

_"Hello," he teased, "It's awfully romantic out here, right in front of a dumpster." Kurt rolled his eyes_

_"How many times have I told you, it doesn't matter where I am with you...it's always romantic." _

_"And how many times do I have to tell you, I'm terrible at romance." Blaine said, tapping Kurt's nose with his index finger,_

_"You can say it all you want, I don't believe it." Kurt said and closed the distance between them, Blaine kept his eyes open for a moment longer than Kurt, and he saw it. He saw the bright light reflected in the rearview mirror, he scrambled to put his foot on the pedal but only managed to make Kurt pull away, giving him a confused look. He managed to throw his right arm out in front of Kurt before the truck ran into them, the impact sending Kurt flying forward, his head smacking the dashboard._

oOo

Blaine was snapped out of his memories by a small sound coming from in front of him. The Doctor moved at his side and went to stand next to Kurt, who opened his eyes and groaned a bit.

"Hey, Kurt, you're in the hospital, you were in a car accident-" the Doctor said

"Any pain?" Blaine asked instantly, Kurt looked at him for a second, then back to the doctor

"Just my head," he said softly, wincing, the Doctor smiled

"I'll get you some meds,"

"Was anyone else hurt?" Kurt said, and the Doctor looked to Blaine, and Kurt followed her gaze, his eyes flickering briefly to the cast on Blaine's arm.

"Uh...you- you know who I am, right?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt

"yeah..." Kurt said, Blaine smiled

"okay, good,"

"You're my Doctor." Kurt said, and Blaine's world shattered.

"What?" he asked

"...your'e my doctor...right?" Kurt asked again, Blaine shook his head

"No, oh Kurt, no." Kurt frowned deeply

"Who are you?" he asked, Blaine held up his left hand and pointed to the ring

"I'm your husband." he said simply, Kurt sat for a moment, dumbstruck, before looking to his own hand. He gasped as he held it up.

"Oh my god." he said, tears quickly filling his eyes, "oh my god...no,no,no." He took the ring off like it had burnt him and set it on the table. Blaine turned and walked out of the room, the Doctor trailing behind.

"Go slowly," the Doctor recommended, "it'll take him time."

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Blaine asked "I'm his husband, what if he doesn't remember me?" Blaine was yelling, angry, hurt tears pouring down his face

"Then you do your best to make him comfortable." she said "and to help him because it's going to be really difficult." Blaine nodded and wiped at his face

"When..when can he come home?"

"I'd like to keep him overnight but you can take him in the morning."

"Okay...I'm...I'm gonna go home...give him time to process." the doctor nodded again

"That's probably a good idea."

oOo

Blaine caught a bus back to their loft that night. He took the small elevator up to the fourth floor and into their place. He sat on the couch and picked up the phone. It took him ten minutes to dial the numbers correctly with his shaking fingers. How the hell was he going to tell Burt? He hung up after the first ring. He wasn't going to tell Burt. Not right now. He had no idea if Kurt even remembered Burt, or if he had just forgotten everyone. A small sob escaped him and he curled up on the sofa, he couldn't bring himself to go back to their bed. Not without Kurt.

oOo

"Kurt...you've lost your memory." The Doctor said, "you were in a car crash and you hit your head on the dashboard."

"What happened to that guys arm?" Kurt asked,

"His name is Blaine," the doctor said "he threw his arm out in font of you before the crash, it got hit with the airbag and fractured his arm. Your injuries would have been a lot worse if he hadn't been holding you back." she looked at him pointedly as he struggled to keep his breathing under control.

"I...I don't remember him." Kurt said. "I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Hey, it's okay, we'll figure it out, is there anyone you do remember?" she asked "friends, family, pets?"

"My dad." Kurt said instantly and then frowned,

"Anyone else?" the Doctor asked, Kurt shook his head

"No." he said truthfully "just my dad." the Doctor nodded

"Alright." she said and wrote something down on a clipboard "why don't you try to rest, okay?" Kurt nodded and laid back down against the pillows, closing his eyes, and seeing bright hazel ones behind his lids.

Oh, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just needed to get this out of my brain. I have <em>not<em> seen The Vow (yet) which I think is a good thing because I want to let this story be it's own thing and not heavily influenced by the movie. I'm just...I'm terrible at planning stories ( I don't know why I let myself write) and I often want to have them end after a few chapters which _sucks_ because I would love nothing more than to have full fledged into-the-teens-chaptered stories. So. If anyone would like to beta me and listen to me freaking out (and help me with random ideas and such) please, please PM me! **

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke up that morning memory completely in tact, and his chest aching. He never thought he would dread seeing Kurt. What if he didn't want to see Blaine? What if he told him to leave, to leave him alone. Blaine rubbed a hand over his face, he didn't think he would survive that. He sighed and shuffled to his room, lazily getting dressed and brushing his teeth, not bothering to eat anything before he left for the hospital.

He endured the bus ride staring out the window, creating scenarios in his head about how things would go down, all of which ended with Kurt never wanting to see him again. God, he should have been paying more attention, he _saw_ that truck coming at him, he should have done something. He sighed and leaned back against the chair, waiting for his stop.

Blaine walked through the doors of the hospital and up to the desk.

"I'm here to pick up Kurt Hummel." he said, the lady nodded and directed him to another wing. When he arrived he found Kurt sitting in the room with the doctor, talking. He stepped closer and Kurt looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. He smiled,

"Hi Kurt." he said softly

"Hi..." Kurt trailed off, frowning

"Blaine," the doctor supplied, Kurt nodded and repeated,

"Blaine." Blaine smiled, hearing Kurt say his name never failed to put butterflies in his stomach and set his heart beat faster. He stepped closer and motioned to the doctor.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she nodded and got up

"I'll be right back, Kurt." she said, and he nodded, leaning back against the pillows.

"I...I doubt he's going to want to come home with me." Blaine said worriedly, glancing back in the room, "I know how he was...before, and if he's back at that place," he shuddered.

"He's very...guarded. I think he remembers himself, though not fully, he's not the same person you knew." the Doctor said, Blaine shook his head.

"No, chances are I know how he's acting now, he's been that way before." he sighed harshly "It took me years to get him to the place he was in." he ran a hand through his hair "I'll try to talk to him, get him to come home, but...if nothing works I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you did last time." the doctor said "get him to trust you again." Blaine bit his lip. How she could think it was that easy was beyond his imagination. She lead him back to the room, and he poked his head inside, Kurt instantly looked up at him. Blaine swallowed nervously and stepped inside the room. Kurt sat up straighter and watched him walk forward,

"Hi, Kurt, uhm...do you think you're ready to come home?"

"I don't know where I live..." he said, looking confused, Blaine smiled and tried to ease the tension

"well, you live with me." Kurt's eyes widened

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do...Kurt, we're ma-" Kurt held his hands up in the air and shook his head

"No, no don't say it. I don't _know you!" _he cried, rubbing a hand over his face, "I don't...I wouldn't...why did I get married?" the last part was barely whispered, but Blaine heard it, and it stung. He decided to let the question be rhetorical, and cleared his throat instead.

"Kurt, I promise you'll be okay, you can come home and look through some photos, try to think back, try to remember?" Kurt looked at him for a moment, long and intensely, like trying to figure out what Blaine was _really_ after.

"...okay..." he said after a while, in the most uncertain tone Blaine had ever heard.

"Okay."

Once Kurt was dressed in some scrubs and out of the hospital gown, Blaine lead him out of the hospital and to the bus stop.

"We're going to have to use the bus until we can get a rental." Blaine said, Kurt just stared at him, one arm wrapped around his middle. Blaine just kept talking, about anything and everything, his work and the house and the repairs they could make to it, and what it would cost.

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Kurt interrupted suddenly, and Blaine smiled sadly and nodded,

"I know."

"Then why are you still talking?" he asked, and it didn't sound condescending, it was just...curiosity. Blaine shrugged,

"To fill the silence?"

There were so many times, when Blaine just wanted to reach over and take Kurt's hand. He wanted to talk to him and joke around like they used to but he didn't know Kurt now. Kurt had no knowledge of what had happened between them, the relationship they shared, and it killed Blaine. Once they were at the door of their flat Blaine let Kurt go inside first. He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately looking around.

"This place is beautiful." he said, nodding in approval, Blaine chuckled

"It should be, you designed it." Kurt looked over at him and he ducked his head,

"...I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Blaine smiled warmly "it took a while but...I'd say the result was worth it." Kurt nodded

"It is lovely."

Blaine cleared his throat,

"Do you umm, do you want anything to drink? I think we have some leftovers if your'e hungry..."

"No, thank you." Kurt said politely,

"...have a seat?" Blaine offered

"You don't seem too confident." Kurt pointed out, looking at him skeptically, Blaine heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face,

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having to treat you like a stranger." he let out a shaky breath "I'm sorry...I- I'll go somewhere else,'

"No!" Kurt said and looked away "I mean...you don't have to. I know it must be...hard, knowing me when I know nothing about you." he shrugged

"Do you want to talk?" Blaine asked "I mean...you can get to know me...if you want." Kurt bit his lip

"I...I don't wanna talk." he said "I just...I'm tired." he said quickly, Blaine nodded

"I'll show you the bedroom." Kurt's eyes widened

"..._the_ bedroom?" he asked "as in...there's only one?" Blaine frowned

"Well, yeah, we're married-"

"Stop." Kurt said "we're not married."

"We used to be." Blaine said, trying to sound like those words didn't just break his heart into a million pieces. "You'll sleep in the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch. Simple." he said and pointed Kurt down the hall,

"First door on the left." he said "your pajamas are in the dresser on the right hand side if you wanna get changed or something." Kurt nodded and walked quickly down the hall. Blaine sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>woo! chapter two! let me know what you guys think!<strong>


End file.
